When Sparks Fly
by Nidia.Ceylon
Summary: She was forced to endure experiments. It was a simple mission to recover paranormal goods. She was considered dead, nonexistent until they opened her box and started a journey of deceit, love, and loss. Bishonen'sFoxyMiko Chall#2 HBxKagxAbe -Discontinued-


Title: When Sparks Fly  
Rating: T for now  
Pairings: HellboyxKagomexAbe  
Genre: Romance/Adventure  
Summary: She was forced to endure experiments. It was a simple mission to recover paranormal goods. She was considered dead, nonexistent until they opened her box.

Note: In response to Bishonen'sFoxyMiko's Challenge #2 for the Television/Movie crossovers.

Disclaimer: I do and never will own Hellboy or Inuyasha.

* * *

When Sparks Fly

...1...

* * *

A spark.

That was all Kagome really needed. Just a spark and she could be free to feel the air upon her face. How she longed for the days in the Sengoku era. She even longed for the days when she was trapped in a classroom, where a door was present, but always unlocked giving her choice to leave and enter.

There was still a door, but it was permanently locked and she was caged. All she could do was glare angrily at the sealed exit. Her molecules heated at the thought and she felt a familiar sting as a soft hiss escaped her clenched teeth.

She was caged.

Neatly, she was wrapped in rubber and stuck within this little glass box that was placed inside a wooden transport crate. They didn't dare use any type of metal. Her cage wasn't soundproof and she could listen to sounds that snuck in through the air holes. Despite her broken appearance; she was very aware of her lowly position within this cage and what her freakishness meant to these people.

'Such greedy people,' she bitterly thought.

She had been counting the days since her capture. It had been close to four years, each day counted by the shifts the doctors worked in, counted by the rotation of experiments she was forced to endure. Angrily she let her head fall against the glass wall; she had saved the world and was now caged like an animal. Treated like she wasn't even human anymore. She supposed this is how Inuyasha felt in view of the villager's and youkai society's eyes. Her heart clenched at the thought of her first love and bitterness welled up quickly to soothe the ache.

"I should've let Naraku destroy the world."

Her voice surprised her. It was dry from lack of water and held the resentment that she felt. It brought a scowl to her face as she closed her eyes and let her expression soften. If Naraku had won, her family and friends would be dead now. Even if they believed her dead, she was happy to know that they had their freedom.

Her state of being proclaimed dead didn't bother her that much; she just wanted to see real sunlight at this point in time. Kagome found that she didn't care when those that had captured and experimented on her were killed by those masked figures, her new captors. There was a twinge in her heart, but she was used to violence and pain and seeing those that harmed her didn't bring satisfaction, but calmed her heart a bit. The taste of karma was bittersweet. The masked men had moved quickly, loading her little prison into a wooden box and thus consuming her in darkness instead of artificial light.

Kagome could feel the vibrations of movement and knew that she was being taken somewhere. The scent of the saltwater drifted through the air holes of her glass prison. She inhaled the scent with gusto. Getting to her feet and pushing herself against the glass with exuberance.

'Fresh air!'

"We can sell her to the highest bidder."

'From one cage to another,' she cynically thought with a scowl.

The scent from the ocean caused her soul to wistfully sigh out. She shut her eyes and imagined she was standing by the sea and not stuck in this prison.

"Are you sure someone will buy this freak?"

She had been captured because her Miko ki had been discovered. Still, she was unsure of her previous captor's motives, but she knew they had always tried to harvest her abilities. Humans were such greedy beings and they had stolen everything about her with their actions. Her Miko ki was gone; changed by their experiments to something she really wished she didn't have. Of course, three years was a long time for her to gain a type of understanding about these abilities despite not wanting what had been done to her.

"Who wouldn't? She's not sore on the eyes."

Her eyes snapped open and she glared at where the voices were coming from. She knew she was a freak because of the experiments, but that didn't make her nothing. She still had her name and her memories. There was even a tombstone out there with her name on it since they had staged her death. She wasn't property.

'I am still myself.'

Anger surged through her being as she fell to her knees. Her pupils narrowed as she focused. She had been put through so much already, so what was a little more pain?

Static danced in the darkened atmosphere around her causing the dark to ignite in tiny sparks. She focused upon her hands and felt something growing within her. It was slowly growing, like a storm gathering from within. Her molecules vibrated and she winced as she everything within her body began to tingle. The rubber was keeping her power trapped, but determination kept her going as she glared into the darkness. The air began to pop around her giving her more light. Focusing upon the static in the air she gathered it and knew that she only had one chance.

Her previous captors had kept her weak. There was no contact with technology or anything that could store or produce energy.

From within her rubber suit, she pushed the growing surge into her hands. The energy gathered, dancing along and numbing her nerves as it continued to build. Kagome could feel the rubber heating and kept going, all she needed were her hands and everything would almost be fine. The plastic began to melt and she groaned as she felt it hit her skin. She softly cried out, but held in her tears as she continued. Quickly, she pulled her hands apart and rasped in pain as she stared down at them. The melted rubber was sliding over her skin, between her fingers. It took a moment, but she realized that she was so close to freedom and allowed a familiar current to flow through her hands. The rubber's unstable properties heated once more and the material fell through her hands,

'Freedom.'

She clenched her hands shut and felt the energy growing. Static danced around her hands causing the air to ignite blue as she shut her eyes. She could feel the power building. Her hearing went out as the power continued to gather, the wild surge giving her a sense of freedom.

And then she screamed as the energy released.

* * *

"Well, ain't this shitty weather."

The sky was dark and the streetlights had short circuited just minutes ago, leaving them in the darkness. The humidity was unbearable and the rumbling in the sky foretold a storm. A surge of lightening had his ruby skin prickling as his golden eyes rolled up told the ominous looking clouds. His nose twitched causing him to grunt; the scent of rotting fish entered his nose causing him to cough and curse this screwed up mission.

"You know that anything paranormal falls within our jurisdiction."

The calm voice caused his eye to twitch in annoyance. It figured that a man that spent his time in the water wouldn't be bothered by the salty scent of rotting fish. Of course, most oceans were fishy, but the millions of floating carcasses within the bay made him realize that something was truly off. He snorted, it didn't matter, and he was still pissed about having to endure this scent.

"We do dangerous, not stolen goods," the gruff voice firmly reminded.

A soft sigh told him that his partner wasn't pleased with his complaining, but could handle it. If he couldn't they wouldn't be working together today. Still, he turned his golden eyes to the fish man and smirked.

"It would be bad to refuse other nations aid." A slight pause and then he continued, "You know that as well do I Hellboy."

Hellboy smirked, crimson lips curling in amusement as he heard the rapid pounding of footsteps.

"Hey fish sticks," Hellboy drawled causing his partner to glare at him. "Are you done complaining, cause we got company?"

Abe Sapien could only sigh as he watched his ruby colored partner move forward with a smirk. Despite how the conversation got turned on him, he could only softly chuckle as he moved forward. The rumbling in the sky caught his attention for a brief moment causing him pause. He studied the clouds and frowned at their appearance.

'How strange,' he silently mused.

"You comin'?" Hellboy's harsh whisper caused him to jump.

He gave the black clouds one last glance, before he continued forward. It wouldn't do him any good to become distracted when he wasn't exactly sure what they were dealing with. All they knew was that some group had stolen some paranormal artifact from a Japanese Government facility. The artifact was said to be a weapon of one their Kami's and if activated could cause much chaos. Of course, Hellboy and he were suspicious, along with their director. Something didn't add up, especially since it had already been enough time for the group to make a threat or ransom.

The shipyard was oddly quiet. The gentle rolling of the water added to serene effect, but the millions of dead fish didn't ease their feelings. The dead fish left him wondering about situation. They moved against a metal container and paused when the voices got louder. It appeared that judging by all the noise these people were making, they were amateurs. Their footfalls were heavy and the thieves were dark shadows silhouetted against the shipyard.

"It's trying to escape."

Those words caused them to pause in their train of thoughts as they watched the thieves gather and speak in quick, hushed voices. Hellboy turned golden eyes to Abe as he shrugged his shoulders.

"I thought this was an object," he softly grumbled.

"It appears," Abe softly mused as he watched the commotion, "that our mistrust was justified."

The air sparked and thunder rumbled in the sky with soft flashes of white light. Abe placed his hand against the crate and softly yelped as static sharply stung him. Hellboy snickered at his friend's look of surprise.

"Just kill it."

And then the scream pierced the air. The thunder rolled as the scream became louder and their ears suddenly rang. Their skin prickled as she felt something reacting in the air. Turning their gaze to where the thieves were looking they noticed something odd. There was only one wooden crate and through the cracks it was glowing blue.

Fire suddenly consumed the wooden crate causing the humans to jump back in surprise. It was the fastest working fire he had ever seen.

"What the hell," Hellboy muttered as he watched the men take aim at the crate.

Abe tightly gripped the metal container as he lowered his gaze and held his breathe. The anguish and desperation that he could feel burned with as much rage as the fire that was swelling to life. Hellboy placed a hand on his shoulder making sure he was alert and gaining an affirmative nod from Abe.

Everything seemed to be silent as a dark shadow moved through the fire.

"Another pyro?" Hellboy questioned.

Abe raised his gaze and muttered, "No."

If the figure was a pyro then the flames would've touched without harm. Yet, there was something pushing the flames away from this person. The figure slowly moved and seemed to cease at the edge of the fire, their head turned toward the figure as they raised their guns.

"I believe our artifact is a person," Abe surmised.

'Wonderful,' Hellboy thought as he watched the figure remain still.

"Kill it."

His eyes widened as the thieves opened fired. Smoke filled the air as the barrels released their torrent of bullets. The figure raised a hand and a flash of blue static caused the torrents of bullets to pause in midair. The thieves froze in fear as the bullets rotated in the air and were aimed back at them. Hellboy reached for gun, despite these people being thieves, they couldn't allow senseless murder. Abe placed a hand upon his gun hand and motioned for him to watch.

The bullets harmlessly fell to the ground and the figure raised her hands. Electricity gathered, sparking in arches from fingertip to fingertip. The flash of light allowed them to see the figure.

"It's a girl," Hellboy muttered as he stared at her.

Her black hair was long and frizzy, her eyes a dulled sapphire blue with skin that was unhealthily pale. She glared at the thieves and he watched as her features twisted into a snarl and she threw her hands out. Arcs of electricity surged forwards consuming all the thieves for a brief moment before the electricity vanished leaving the humans to collapse upon the ground with a solid thud.

She remained standing for a moment before she fell to her knees and the lights of the shipyard suddenly came on. Her gaze was directed at them and suddenly moved toward the large gun that was in Hellboy's hand. Her pupils narrowed and Hellboy swore he saw something spark in those dull sapphire eyes. Sparks flickered at her fingertips and he narrowed his eyes.

Abe pushed him back as he silently held his hands up and stepped forward. Her eyes were focused intently upon him, ignoring Hellboy. He held up his hands as a way to show that he meant no harm as he tried to approach her.

"We are not here to harm you," Abe gently called out to her.

Her pupils narrowed and the sparks continued to bounce against her fingertips as she cautiously watched him. He could easily feel the confusion in her as she watched, but was more surprised that there was no fear at his appearance. The woman, Abe noted, was confined in a thick rubber suit and her hands appeared to be burnt with melted rubber sticking to her skin. Her fingers twitched as she kept her gaze trained on him.

"Anata dare?"

Her voice was soft, almost as if she hadn't used it in a while. Yet, her voice was firm and demanding. Her mouth was set in a frown that clearly showed that she didn't trust them one bit. Abe found himself frustrated a bit when he realized that he didn't understand her words.

"I don't think she speaks English," Hellboy pointed out as her eyes darted back to him. He offered her a smirk.

"Nani?"

"Apparently," Abe muttered as he studied her.

"We should just knock her out," Hellboy suggested and watched as her eyes narrowed at him.

"Nani o shi tai?"

"I don't speak you language," Abe softly said, knowing she wouldn't understand.

Kagome scowled at the strange fish man as she tried to understand their words. She easily knew that they were speaking the English language; it was hard not to recognize the language. Unfortunately, she had never bothered to take more than a class on the language. She had failed the English language in high school due to her travels to the past and had only taken a final class in her last year.

"Who?" Kagome managed to mutter the only word that she could recall at the moment.

Abe was surprised by the word, but he placed his hands against his chest and said, "Abe."

Kagome pointed to herself and said, "Kagome." She then pointed toward Hellboy and raised her brows as if expecting an answer.

"Hellboy," he responded.

'Such strange beings,' Kagome mused as she carefully watched them.

The sounds of sirens caused her to tense as she turned her gaze toward the distance. The flashing lights told her that authorities were coming. Scowling at them, she wondered if her captors would somehow find her again. The thought of her captors caused her stomach to clench and she licked her suddenly dry lips.

'I won't be caged,' Kagome thought as she took a step to the side intent on running away.

"Wait!" Abe called out to her causing her to pause and look at him.

"Homu," Kagome firmly said, not caring if he understand that she said home.

It was one wonder that he got the gist of what she was telling him. She had been in a crate and apparently wanted to go home, which he didn't blame her for. Hellboy moved forward causing her to step back and her fingers to ignite as her eyes suddenly ignited from their dullness to life. They both recognized that she had tasted freedom and wouldn't be held back from that.

"Look lady," Hellboy began, "we can't let you go."

Kagome didn't like the sound of his tone and allowed the sparks to form into tiny arcs of blue lightening. She wouldn't be caged again. The fish one, Abe, looked concerned as Hellboy flexed his fingers upon his gun. They were suddenly surrounded by fire trucks and police cars. Hellboy scoffed as the humans scattered and aimed a hose at the woman and released a torrent of water. A bright flash of blue light and she screamed as she fell to the ground limp. The water ceased and he was surprised.

"Water short circuits her," Hellboy dryly muttered.

"Thank you for recovering our object."

Hellboy turned his golden gaze toward the short balding oriental man. The man offered a grateful smile as he gave a short bow and crossed his arms. He smoothed over his black jacket as his charcoal eyes were focused upon Hellboy's golden gaze.

"That isn't an object," Hellboy dryly pointed out as he motioned toward the woman.

The man chuckled and replied, "Regardless, she is our property."

Abe sighed as glanced at the short man and ignored him in favor of the woman. He cautiously moved toward her, surprised that the water wasn't charged with her power. He knelt next to her and held a hand above her, unsure if he should touch her or not. His eyes darted to his partner arguing with the man that hired them for the job and then back to the girl.

Kagome groaned and her eyes softly fluttered open and focused upon him. Her gaze appeared to be unfocused, but he clearly understood the last word she uttered before fully passing out.

"Help."

He shooed the officers away and he lifted the woman into his arms. Her form felt frail and was lighter than he was comfortable with. Her long hair was tangled, but managed to hang from his arms and reach his knees as he moved toward Hellboy.

"You can't keep someone imprisoned!" Hellboy growled as he glared at the man that wasn't backing down.

Before the short man could speak, Abe interrupted them by clearing his throat.

"I believe that we are required to return his property," Abe stated causing Hellboy to scowl and the short man to smirk. "Unfortunately we were deceived about the mission and didn't find any weapon, only illegal contraband that we are forced to confiscate."

With those words, Abe made sure Kagome was secured in his arms as he moved past the people. He smirked when he heard the short man begin to shout in his native tongue and Hellboy moving to catch up to him.

"Very nice, Blue," Hellboy praised with a smirk.

"Only doing my job Red," Abe easily replied.

Hellboy scoffed as he grumbled, "We should've remained resigned."

Abe smirked as he sighed, "But then our lives would be boring."

Kagome groaned, her cheek falling against the black material of his suit causing Abe to pause and stare down at her.

"Our lives would be easier," Hellboy muttered as he stared into the distance. He was glad that the helicopter was arriving.

"You know that the humans can't handle the creatures we run across," Abe muttered as Kagome exhaled.

Hellboy snorted as he stared at the woman.

"Think this counts as kidnapping?" Hellboy questioned as he poked Kagome.

Abe raised his gaze to approaching helicopter and asked, "Do you care?"

"Of course not," Hellboy assured.

The helicopter landed and both of them grinned as they moved toward their transportation and ducked to avoid the blades. The pilot gave them a strange look as he noted the girl and shook his head knowing that there was bound to be trouble over this. As soon as they lifted off, Hellboy glanced at Abe and Kagome and scowled.

"Do you think it's safe to be holding her?"

"She is unconscious and is safe for now," Abe assured as he glanced at Hellboy.

Hellboy shrugged and committed himself to stare at the strange oriental woman. He could understand why someone would want someone like her. She was obviously a human with special abilities, but to be kept captive was a horrible way of life. He was honestly surprised by her control of her abilities and the fact that she hadn't killed those humans nor attacked them on a whim.

A smirk curled upon his crimson lips, he knew that Manning was going to be pissed. It was always pleasure to piss off the stiff necked director.

* * *

Author's Note:

A short little introduction into this work in progress. I will and do apperciated constructive critics. This story will be a mixture of the Hellboy comic verse and movie verse and everything about the rules of this universe will be explained in the next chapter.

Please leave a comment, review, concern, and if you have a question and want me to answer, just put reply in the review!

Till next time!


End file.
